gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Angel (motorcycle)
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |related = Daemon Wayfarer Wolfsbane Freeway |swankness = 4/5 |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = TLAD |modelname = angel |handlingname = ANGEL |textlabelname = ANGEL |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = TLAD |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Angel (known as the Biker Angel in GTA Vice City Stories) is a motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In the HD Universe, it is manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Angel is similar to the Freeway, featuring only minor alterations, including its side panniers (saddlebags) and patriotic paintwork, similar to Peter Fonda's motorbike in the film "Easy Rider". For Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Biker Angel features a different paint job (blue with orange flames), and lacks panniers. The Angel is the gang vehicle of both the Vice City Bikers and the Liberty City Bikers. HD Universe The Angel does not appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, although references and assets can be found in the game files. This model retains the side panniers and its paintjob is no longer patriotic, but stripes of two colors. The Angel appears officially in the The Lost and Damned, where it is the main and favored bike of The Angels of Death (as opposed to the Hellfury in GTA IV). Although it has lost its patriotic paint job and side panniers in The Lost and Damned, it employs the same Harley-Davidson "panhead" engine seen on the bikes in "Easy Rider". In the Beta version, however, the Angel used is the same from the GTA IV Beta version, which had a luggage rack (as seen in the first trailer of TLAD). The Angel is based on a Harley-Davidson FXSTC Softail Custom. The Angel will have different set of parts, including: a small fuel tank, a large rounded fuel tank, a speedometer, two straight exhaust tubes and two curved exhaust tubes. There are AOD variants that usually are orange and have four exhausts tubes, which are technically both sets of exhaust tubes together. The Angel in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars retains the side panniers of its pre-GTA IV renditions as a prominent feature, but the front wheel sticks out much less, making the Angel appear more like a customised cruiser than a chopper. In the PSP version of GTA Chinatown Wars, the handlebars of the Angel are trimmed down into more conventional ones, and the panniers are removed, adding to the 'custom cruiser' appearance. The gang variant of the Angel is also edited, as it looks exactly like the normal one, but has a unique paintjob and worsened performance. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Angel's Performance is nearly similar to the Freeway; being heavy, the vehicle has a wider turning radius and a further stopping distance, but makes up for with a powerful engine that provides the motorcycle moderately good top speeds and acceleration. Like the Freeway, it is also difficult to execute wheelies and stoppies with the bike, due largely, once again, to its heavy weight. 3D Universe Overview ''The Lost and Damned'' The Angel performs similarly to the 3D Universe rendition, having almost the same properties of acceleration, turning radius and stopping distance. However, it makes up for being more stable than the Daemon, a similar bike, at the cost of being inferior in handling and acceleration. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Both variants in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars feature average performance for a motorcycle, but minor performance differences may be noted between the two variants, as the regular Angel features more sensitive steering, and a higher top speed and rate of acceleration than the gang variant. However, given the limitations of riding a high speed vehicle in a top-down perspective, as well as manner in which the camera reacts to slight cornering, the gang variant may also be interpreted as being more suitable for practical use in the game. Notable Owners *Angels of Death *Lance Vance *Liberty City Bikers *Mitch Baker *Vice City Bikers Image Gallery Angel-GTA4-front.jpg|''GTA IV''. (beta) Angel-TLAD.jpg|''The Lost and Damned''. Angel-TLAD2.jpg|Alternate version with a large, rounded fuel tank. Angel-TLAD-WithoutGauge.jpg|Version without speedometer and straight exhaust. Angel-TLAD-WithGauge.jpg|Version with speedometer, straight & curve exhaust. Angel-TLAD-Gauge.jpg|Speedometer close-up. Angel-TLAD-AOD.jpg|Angels of Death version with 4 exhaust. Special Variants *In Vice City Stories, the Biker Angel used in Light My Pyre is indestructible, has a larger mass, has a superior handling and bullet proof tires. *A similar Angel appears in Liberty City Stories during AWOL Angel, but that one is not bullet proof *A purple-blue Angel used in Liberty City Choppers appears to have a glitched fuel tank and body structure, along with a glitched Western Motorcycle Company logo. *A gang variant of the Angel in Chinatown Wars exists, lacking the panniers and featuring a slimmer fuel tank, is ridden by members of The Angels of Death within their territory. One may also notice that the Angel may come in two forms, one without the side panniers, or a variant with side panniers, which spawns as commonly as the normal variant. AODAngel-GTACW-front.jpg|''GTA Chinatown Wars'', gang variant. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Alloy Wheels of Steel - Tommy and four bikers race with Angels. *Hog Tied - Tommy has to rescue Baker's bike that is behind the Ammu-Nation in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Biker Heat - An Angel can be found during the cutscene in the alleyway where Toni meets the Liberty City Bikers leader. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Taking the Fall - Lance escapes the building using a Biker Angel. *Light My Pyre - Lance uses a Biker Angel to drive to the Mendez Mansion. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Liberty City Choppers - Several Angels have to be stolen in the mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Greasy Chopper Bar in Downtown. *Driven by Vice City Bikers around Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parking lot of the Ferry Terminal, Harwood, Portland. *Head Radio building, Harwood, Portland. *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland. *Lane opposite the police station, Chinatown, Portland. *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *Hogs 'n' Cogs store, Belleville Park, Staunton Island. To get it here, the player must bust the windows (preferably using melee weapons so as to avoid exploding the Angel). *At the cottage in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *AMCo. underground garage, Torrington, Staunton Island. *Western wall of Donald Love's office building, Torrington, Staunton Island. *Western high rise apartment building, Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked by every Vice City Biker empire site before being taken over. *Inside the garage by Lance Vance's apartment after "Taking the Fall". *Commonly seen driving around Downtown by Vice City Bikers. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Commonly driven by the Angels of Death in the Gang Wars, along with the Daemon. *Can be found at daylight on the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Double T Custom. *Can also be found parked near the Angels of Death Clubhouse. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be found ridden around by members of the Angels of Death in Willis, Dukes. *Usually found in rampages around Dukes which involve the AOD. *Parked at a parking space west of the filling station in Cerveza Heights. It may be encountered many times in various missions of the game, the first may be Yu Jian. *Frequently driven in the city, mostly in Broker and Dukes. Trivia General *The Angel plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City Stories: VCFL and V-Rock. **The Lost and Damned: Liberty City Hardcore. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Angel used in the mission "Alloy Wheels of Steel" for Mitch Baker has handling and acceleration superior to a normal Angel, and it retains these features after the mission is complete; however, if the player saves it in a garage, it will lose its abilities. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The large rounded fuel tank and the exhausts found in one of the TLAD variants return in Grand Theft Auto V as customization options for the Daemon in Los Santos Customs. Modifying the Daemon with the fuel tank and the exhausts will result in a bike that nearly mirrors this variant of the Angel in overall appeareance, save for the Daemon's flame decals on the fuel tank. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Sometimes if a battle with the Vice City Bikers are going on in GTA: Vice City Stories, shoot it with an Assault Rifle while it is driving fast, and it will show the Angel doing the donuts with no driver. Navigation }}de:Angel es:Biker Angel fr:Angel nl:Angel pl:Angel ru:Angel Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles